What Happened to my Dream ?
by Kensei Kyou
Summary: First Attempt with Obito being my favorite , ( SPOILERS SO DONT READ IT TO NOT BE SPOILED !)


( Giving this a shot, if well liked I will continue)

My Dream Never Became Reality

( Obitos suffering)

After all his hard work. All of his effort, and after all the pain, its seem this world simply just has it out for the poor fellow known as Oibto Uchiha. His dream of becoming hokage literally crushed underneath debris and rubble and when the smoke cleared he lost it all. He lost his dearest best friend and :rival Kakashi Hatake. His careering sensei and his wife who treated him some what as their own at times: Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. But worst of all he lost his true love Rin Nohara. After being saved by the Uchiha legend Madara Uchiha and his work of art Zetsu, Obito was grateful to them and swore to help them out with a plan to in a way save the world from anymore despair and agony after seeing his love Rin die at the hands of Kakashi. He may have avenged her but at what cost, there she layed there in her own blood and Obito held her one last time he swore they would be together again in the new world he would be the to create.

Time passed as Obito set the wheels of his and Madaras plan into action. The formation of the Akatsuki, the collection of tailed beast chakra and the will and determination to power through it all leads to the present day. Obito and the resurrected Madara on the battlefield going head to head with Kakashi Hatake and Jinchuriki ;Naruto Uzumaki also the son of Minato and Kushina. Obito saw alot of himself in Naruto and even Kakashi did as well but it wasnt enough to bring back the old Obito who went on and on about the Uchihas pride and becoming the next hokage. Having had enough of Naruto and his bonds Obito performed the ritual with the newly revived Ten Tailed Beast he worked on with Madara over the years and became it's Jinchuriki gaining a chakra level almost equal to that of the Sage of the Six Paths.

Madara smirked thinking his plan of Obito losing control had failed but Madara was wrong for what was about to come next shocked even the proud leader of the Uchihas and even the reanimated Hokages but Obito was in complete control. Having turned around facing everyone with a devilish smirk and the third appearing on his forehead resembling the Ten Tails he had everyone in massive shock. Under the crimison moom resembling the blood he saw that tragic night he activated Project Tsuki no Me the plan he worked on for so long to end it all and truly be with Rin. Having made sure everyone was under the genjutsu , the reanimated and the soliders alike. Obito was left with only one thing left to do like he told Kakshi and Naruto which was to go back to the way things were before. He put himself under his own genjutsu and placed himself in a time where it was after the Third Great Ninja War and he and his squad were enjoying nothing but peace in the Hidden Leaf.

When done with the visualization in his mind after shutting his eyes in reality, he opened them up and saw his ceiling. Much to his surprise he awoke in his bed at his home. He sat up and took a careful look around , but something was off. He felt around his face noticing his left was missing. Close to losing it there was a knock at his window. He checked and opened the window and had a pebble thrown in his face.

"ouch" as it him in the forehead. "Hey!" he exclaimed

. "Relax will you." He heard a familiar voice, and it was Kakashi.

Obito looked at him a bit confused. "Really you still aren't ready yet ?" said Kakashi. "Sensei and Rin had been waiting and see as how your home your old people excuses aren't valid at the moment."

Obito asked no questions and went along with it. He got dressed in his usual outfit and walked with Kakashi to the Hokages residence. He had no idea what was going on, he thought he would have everything he wanted but instead these are the events of what happened after he was crushed. From what he's gathered he survived was rescued and Rin and Kakshi are still alive along with Minato. But he didn't know what to expect so he just went on with it to see where things went.

Kakashi then broke his train of thought and asked "You feeling okay there ?"

Obito replied " Yeah yeah I'm fine but uhh, Kakashi , what happened to my left eye?"

"Don't you remember Obito ?" said Kakashi. He then pulled up his head band and revealed his sharingan to Obito, and it was the same one that Obito gave Kakashi before the event. "My sharingan.. you still have it?" He asked.  
"Of course you gave it to me then I pulled Rin out of the rubble, after defeating the guy who captured her and trying to get away, Sensei stepped in taking care of the rest of the reinforcements." Obito was carefully listening. "Afterwards we took him back to you and some how using his teleportation jutsu he managed to clear the boulders and save you before anything irreversible was done to you."

Obito thought that none of what he was hearing was nothing to be concerned aboutjust yet. "But how am I able to walk and how it the other section of my face intact ?" he asked Kakashi.

"Minato's Sensei master Jiraya called in a favor from Lady Tsunade a granddaughter of the First Hokage who was a master at medicial ninjutsu as she is in brute combat, we witnessed the combat first hand when Jiraya well... misbehaved." Obito looked at him a but confused.

Kakashi then went on. "Anyway Lady Tsunade patched you up using not too much of her chakra. She said she wouldn't have been able to do it without some unknown variable." Obito asked "What do you mean by that." Well I didn't want to say anything but there was something off about your body when Minato sensei carried you but I thought it was nothing so I kept quiet, but you stuck it out in the hosptail for a month then rested at home for a week."

Obito was rationalizing everything and trying to come up with answers. Kakashi then breaking his focus said "Enough about that though, your grilfriend is waiting for you ?" Obito asked and blushed a bit "Girlfriend ? who are y-" he stopped and thinked "Wait you mean ?"

Kakashi sighed and said "Am I your keeper or something, you may have been out of it for a while which explains your long hair but yes Rin and you are dating,"

And with those few words there appeared a smile on Obitos face and with cleared his thought and he did nothing but jump and cheer in pure joy and happiness. "Yes Finally!"

Kakashi then whispered. "Hey I know its a good day for you but people are watching." Obito then stopped and looked at the villagers who saw him. "Heeeey" He said in complete embarassement as Kakashi dragged him away. "Sorry folks he's a weird one this guy" said Kakashi

Obito apologized but still had that look and grin on his face as though it was stuck on there like a statue. "When did this happen ?" Kakashi says " You goof she said as soon as you got out the hosptal it would be official and with that smile she left on your face I escorted her and Minato home."

Never before had Obito been overcome by such thrilling happiness knowing he and his true love were finally together and could both create a future for each other. "I still can't believe this." He said

Kakashi stood there again and sighed "Things havent changed just for you idiot hows about you be happy for me and Sensei huh ?" Obito asked Kakashi what he meant.

"Believe it or not I ranked up since joinning the Anbu Black ops and as for Sensei hes become the Hokage" Obito jumped slightly in shock. "W-w-what?!" he said in his state of shock "Not only that but Lady Kushina is now pregnant with his child and its been at least 2 months." Obito couldn't believe it even when he already knew of Narutos birth this came to him as true unheard of news.

Surprise after surprise came our youmg uchiha's and what he had heard and what had happened he would have never expected to occur in the reality he so brutally endured for years on end. Being a pawn , losing your way , but most importantly after slipping into the darkness that consumed him, losing all that he knew and loved. But now where he's in a world filled with nothing but peace and happiness for those he lost and even himself, there's that smile he had all those years ago.

"Come on Obito I've given you enough time to let this all sink in, Sensei and Rin are waiting" Obito looked at Kakashi with a smile and said " Yeah lets go partner" With those words being said and aired out of the boy he was ready to live out his dream and make it into reality. Whether or not something went wrong with his jutsu he was going to live out his life true to himself and the people he holds dear to his heart.

"Finally my life is back on track and nothing is going to ruin this!"

... So he thought ...


End file.
